The Lost Bet
by tinjhi10
Summary: Fuji x Tezuka. At a team gathering, Fuji and Tezuka had a bet, but a small bet might turn things a notch higher when clothes, toys and Atobe are involved. pls read to find out more!
1. Game start

THE LOST BET

Hi , I'm back!!

Tnx for those who reviewed! I'm so happy!!

Hope you would enjoy another one of my stories..,

I really can't seem to get enough of this pairing!

pls. read and review!!

Ps. I own nothing!

CHAPTER I

GAME START!

Fuji couldn't believe what was happening to him. How the hell did he end up like this? Just a few hours ago he was still with his other friends laughing about a game. What on earth did just happen that made him stand in this room wearing a maids outfit?

Oh yes. Now he remembered.

He was playing mind games with Tezuka yet again to bring the stoic captain out of his composure.

Yes, that was right. Then he remembered offering the buchou to play poker with him. At first Tezuka declined saying he had more important things to do than play around with a sadistic tensai. But somehow Fuji had convinced him to it by adding a little additional wager.

Whoever loses will be the slave of the winner for the entire summer camp.

Fuji cursed himself. What the hell was he thinking challenging Tezuka to a game where the bespectacled boy was really good at playing.

And now he was stuck here. He was going to be Tezuka's slave for the whole summer camp.

'God no" he thought.

This was bad. Why did Tezuka took the wager so seriously?

He felt like he wanted to cry.

This is what he gets from messing with other people's mind.

He had to find a way to convince Tezuka to break the deal. But how?

It seemed as if the captain rather enjoyed this torture.

Fuji never knew that Tezuka could be sadistic too.

For that matter, he never knew Tezuka was a big pervert.

Just how the hell did Tezuka manage to get him to wear this absurd outfit?

Most of all, how come Tezuka is in possession of this outfit? Fuji felt himself shudder as he thought of the possibilities where Tezuka had gotten the ridiculous outfit.

"Fuji, you look great" Tezuka purred in Fuji's ear causing the smaller man to flinch.

"Tezuka, I don't like this outfit…" Fuji whined hoping to convince Tezuka to allow him to get rid of the outfit.

It was uncomfortable. It was a very short skirt, when you bend down one can get a full view of his ass. The uniform also allowed to show a great deal of legs.

"But Fuji, wasn't it you who started this game? You should at least be a good sportsman" Tezuka replied grinning as he eyed Fuji from top to bottom.

Fuji felt himself blush as he noticed Tezuka eyeing him up and down.

He wondered to himself. 'Since when did Tezuka become like this?'

"Uhm.., Tezuka" Fuji started.

"Don't try to get me with your I'm-sorry-I-won't-play-with-you-again tactic because I assure you Fuji it won't work on me this time" Tezuka said smiling sweetly at him.

Fuji 'hmpfed' in annoyance. Tezuka was such a pain in the ass.

"Don't forget you also said that the loser will call the winner master" Tezuka continued. Fuji groaned in annoyance. How his planned backfired a lot. "Do you understand slave?" Tezuka teased. Fuji gave him a forced sweet smile "Yes Master" he said through gritted teeth.

Tezuka was gonna pay for this when this is finished. Fuji will make sure of it.

"Ok slave, your first work is to help me with this paper work" Tezuka said as he placed a big amount of papers in front of Fuji. Fuji stared bewildered as if Tezuka wanted him to do something impossible.

"With this?!" Fuji exclaimed as he pointed at the stack of papers. Tezuka just nodded.

"Do you always have to do this?" Fuji asked and Tezuka just nodded as he handed a stapler to Fuji. Fuji sighed as he took it and began working.

Truth be told, Fuji hated paper works. He found them rather boring. He didn't understand why Tezuka like it. "Ne Tezuka, why bother yourself with all this cram alone? I mean, Oishi can help you with this right?" Fuji asked.

For a moment Tezuka seemed to consider his words then stopped. "Do you really hate paper work that much?" Tezuka asked. Fuji laughed nervously. 'Busted' he thought.

"I never knew a genius like you hate works that most genius enjoyed" Tezuka said. Fuji just laughed. "You're right, I'm a unique kind of genius" Fuji joked. He shifted to his seat a bit unconsciously allowing Tezuka to have a full view of his thighs.

Tezuka coughed as he caught a glimpse of creamy white skin in front of him. Unbeknown to Fuji, Tezuka had always taken a liking to him. A different liking from his other teammates. He had desired the tensai from the day he saw him.

If he was gay? Tezuka wasn't sure. He never desired anything else than Fuji. Maybe only Fuji could trigger the word 'desire' from him. He wanted to have him always close to him. He liked Fuji a lot.

And then Fuji came to him with the ridiculous idea of a bet. At first he had no plan of playing with him knowing that Fuji had something wicked in his mind. But the fact that Fuji said that the loser will be the winners' slave made him change his mind.

He was determined to win. This was a chance to have Fuji at his side. To enjoy the summer camp with Fuji on his every wish. Soon the idea made him think of many things and he really wanted to win.

So here they were. In their shared room. Fuji wearing an adorably cute maids outfit that he got from Atobe, he never bothered to ask Atobe how he got the costume he was just glad he had one. Fuji looked so adorably cute.

Tezuka felt his face flush more when Fuji was trying his best to stop the dress from going up. It made him feel like watching a pornographic movie. Well of course Tezuka doesn't watch porno. Not really, only once. Ok twice. He shrugged as he tried to focus his attention on the paper work but Fuji made it impossibly hard to do.

"Fuji, stop fidgeting" Tezuka said. Fuji nodded.

"Master, do you want a drink?" Fuji asked playfully. If Tezuka wanted to play this mind games with him then fine! He had to play this right to convince Tezuka to back out off their bet.

"Tea would be fine" Tezuka said as he continued the paper works. Soon Fuji came with a tray and placed it somewhere far from the papers to avoid any mess.

Fuji chuckled to himself. He wouldn't mind being Tezuka's slave because Tezuka would just make him help him with paper works. 'Tezuka you idiot, other boys would do more than what you want me to do. You're still so naïve' he thought playfully.

Tezuka watched as Fuji moved gracefully around the room. Somehow the way Fuji moved was so erotic. He shrugged once more as more thoughts came to him and soon he felt himself harden.

'Shit, why now?' he thought frustrated. He watched as Fuji bend down to pick up the pen that fell from his hands and got a full view of Fuji's ass.

'Oh God!' Tezuka placed his hands on his crotch hoping to cease the throbbing errection under his clothes.

Tezuka felt himself lose his control. If this was the only way he could have Fuji for himself then he would do it. He craved him so much. And this was the only way he knew he could have Fuji.

"Fuji, come here" Tezuka said quietly. Fuji went to him and the next thing he knew Tezuka had pulled him closer to him and their lips met.

Fuji blinked as he registered what was happening to him. He couldn't believe Tezuka was kissing him. THE Tezuka Kunimitsu, the ice block was really kissing him!

When Fuji had enough senses he pushed Tezuka way. He was shocked.

"What was that about?" Fuji asked. Tezuka felt a pang of pain, Fuji really didn't like him. So it made him only more determined that this bet was his last chance of having Fuji.

"This is part of the game SLAVE, I commanded to you, you are to follow them" Tezuka said. "Wait, Tezuka, don't you think this is going too far?" Fuji asked.

"Too far? You would have me do the most embarrassing things if you had won, this is what I want" Tezuka said. Fuji sighed in defeat, he had no other way, it was his idea in the first place.

And Tezuka was right. Fuji had planned so many things if only he had won the bet.

Suddenly Tezuka's phone beeped, Oishi had sent him a text message saying that they should be gathering on the dining area by now. Tezuka felt himself smile. They were about to have dinner and he already had his dessert in front of him.

"Change to your normal outfit, we'll be having dinner" Tezuka said Fuji just nodded as he went to the bathroom, his heart pounding. He never knew Tezuka would demand him of such things. And the weird thing is he was getting excited of the possibilities that Tezuka might do to him.


	2. Action!

Thanks to all your reviews

Thanks to all your reviews! I'm so happy you enjoyed my stories!!

Here is the second chappie to the lost bet! Hope you enjoy it!

Ps. I own nothing!!

CHAPTER II

The two of them spent dinner quietly It was normal for Tezuka to be quiet but Fuji was a different matter...

"Nya! Fujiko! What's wrong?" Eiji asked. "It\s nothing" Fuji muttered

"You've been awfully quiet since you came down for dinner" Eiji said. "It's really nothing, I guess I'm just not hungry" Fuji said.

Fuji stared at the clock. He cursed himself mentally. Why was he getting so excited? He was the victim here. He sighed again. Tezuka hadn't given any sign yet that they should return to their room.

Just then Tezuka stood up from his chair. Fuji stared at him. He didn't know whether to follow him or not. His mind was yelling for him to stay at the dining room and eat as slow as possible to avoid Tezuka but his body wanted to follow Tezuka to their room.

Fuji cursed himself once more as he found himself in the room he shared with Tezuka. Since when was his willpower so weak?

"I never thought you'd follow me right away" Tezuka said as he motioned for Fuji to come to him and Fuji just followed.

"Don't forget that when you are here in this room I am your master and you are my slave" Tezuka purred in Fuji's ear.

Fuji thought that his reaction should be somewhat different from what he was feeling. He was getting more and more excited with every word that came out from Tezukas mouth.

Fiji shook his head. He wasn't gonna let Tezuka have all the fun to himself. No way in hell was he going to submit himself to Tezuka that easily.

"Undress"

Fuji stopped. Did he just hear right? Was Tezuka really asking him to undress?

Fuji eyed Tezuka astound. But the look on Tezuka's face was proof enough that he heard right. With one more growl he slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

Fuji didn't notice that Tezuka was breathing hard as he watched the beautiful genius undress in front of him. He never thought that Fuji could be so easily submissive. He was actually anticipating that the tensai would argue himself out or that he would get angry.

But no. low and behold, he was having Fuji where he always wanted him. Beautiful and naked.

Fuji felt chills run down his spine as he let the lost cloth covering him fall on the floor. He didn't understand why he was agreeing to this all so easily. What was happening to him? He never let lust take over his dignity.

He watched Tezuka's reaction. He felt a small smile curve on his lips as he saw how hard his captain was. He somehow had an idea of what Tezuka might want him to do. Might as well make the game more interesting.

Fuji smiled evilly to himself. Even though he was naked he stood quite confident in front of Tezuka his member also standing proudly between his legs.

Tezuka couldn't help himself from staring at the proud member between Fuji's legs. He couldn't believe this was really happening. How many times had he dreamed about this? He thought this would only happen in one of his fantasies.

"Master…" Fuji purred. Tezuka bit back a moan and cursed himself for getting so turned on by a freaking word.

Fuji's smile widened. Tezuka was so much fun. "What is your wish master?" Fuji asked as he kneeled in front of Tezuka. Tezuka felt his mind blow as Fuji went near him.

Why was the tensai so irresistibly sexy??

Tezuka felt his mind to stop functioning when Fuji had placed his lips on his. The tensai's lips were warm and wet. He found himself kissing back, Tezuka was just about to deepen their kiss when a someone knocked on the door.

"It's Oishi, I have to discuss the party arrangement with you!" Oishi said as he entered the room without waiting for Tezuka to speak. He was surprised to see Tezuka alone and blushing.

"What's wrong?" Oishi asked his friend. "Nothing…" Tezuka murmured as he hastily shove something inside the kotatsu table.

Oishi noticed the scattered clothes on the floor knowing it belonged to Fuji. "Where's Fuji?" He asked. "Bathroom" Tezuka lied.

Fuji bit back a giggle as he sat uncomfortably under the table. Tezuka had hastily pushed him there. He glared in annoyance at Tezuka's feet. But when he felt that Oishi was going to stay for a bit a plan formed in his twisted little brain.

Tezuka tried to remain as cool and collected as he could. He was beginning to feel at ease when suddenly he felt his pants being slowly unzipped. He froze. What the hell was Fuji up to?!

"Tezuka are you alright? You look a little flush" Oishi said as he watched his friend. "It's nothing, tell me about the plans for the party quick" Tezuka said hoping for Oishi to leave.

Oishi just nodded and began to talk but Tezuka was just half listening to him as Fuji's hand caresses his covered crotch. He hissed at the sudden sensation and Oishi stopped. "Don't bother me, an insect just bit me" Tezuka said.

Fuji couldn't believe that Tezuka had referred to him as an insect. 'Just you wait Tezuka Kunimitsu' he thought as he pulled Tezuka's member from his pants.

Tezuka gasped loudly as he felt Fuji's warm hand on his aching flesh. Oishi was getting more and more concerned with Tezuka's weird behavior and the flush face didn't exactly help Tezuka.

"Tezuka, are you sure you're ok? You're all flushed, are you having a fever?" Oishi asked worriedly.

"It's nothing… just continue" Tezuka half moaned.

Oishi eyed him suspiciously but continued anyway.

Tezuka bit his lower lips to avoid moaning out. His hands went under table trying to hit Fuji to stop. Fuji grinned as he licked the tip of Tezuka's cock causing the bespectacled boy to almost stand up from his seat.

Oishi watched him shock. It was as if his friend was being possessed.

"Something's wrong with you Tezuka" Oishi said. Tezuka glared at Oishi when he was about to near him. At least the glare worked as Oishi backed away and returned to his seat.

"Oishi, do you think we could continue this tomorrow? I'm kind of tired" Tezuka lied. Oishi nodded thinking it would be the best for Tezuka, he excused himself and left. As soon as the door closed Tezuka let out a sigh of relief as Fuji got out from under the table. He laughed heartily at Tezuka's expression which was from bewilderment, to shock, to disbelief and to lust.

"You are one sadistic slave' Tezuka said. Fuji just laughed at that remark.

"I thought I'd help you with your wants, wasn't that what you wanted from me tonight?" Fuji asked huskily.

Tezuka blinked. Truth be told his plan for that night was just to see Fuji naked but since the tensai had taken the initiative of getting more intimate then why not?

"If you started something be sure to finish it" He growled at Fuji.

Fuji grinned as he locked their door to avoid further disturbance. He didn't quite understand what he was doing. Why was he making the first move? Didn't he want to avoid such sexual demands?

But when he touched Tezuka he felt his whole body in fire and only Tezuka could cool him down.

He walked slowly to Tezuka, an evil glint clearly seen on his eyes. He kneeled once more in front of Tezuka as he unbuttoned the pants and pulled them down. Tezuka felt himself shiver as his throbbing member came in contact with the cool wind.

He gasped as Fuji's hands went about his cock once more as he arched his back on the chair. A loud moan escaped him when Fuji began to pump while his thumb played with the tip of the head of his cock.

To Tezuka this was far better than any of his fantasies. The look on Fuji's face was enough to push him into coming but he didn't want to come yet.

But something bothered him. Why was Fuji so good with this? Did he have experience before? For some reason Tezuka felt jealous for whoever the lucky guy was that Fuji had first practice blow jobbing.

Tezuka's thought were interrupted when he felt an intense sensation on his body. Fuji had taken his length into his mouth. 'Oh God' he thought as he rolled his eyes in pleasure. The warm mouth wrapped around his flesh made Tezuka more hot and more rigid than before, Fuji's hands on his cock wasn't helping either.

"OH SHIT..!" he moaned and Fuji eyed him highly amused with Tezuka's words.

Fuji playfully licked the tip of Tezuka's cock, then his head bobbed up and down as he savored every part realizing he quite liked the taste of Tezuka in his mouth.

It wasn't a surprise that Tezuka soon came and spilled his seeds all over Fuji's mouth and to Tezuka's astonishment Fuji had swallowed it. Tezuka breathed heavily as he slowly returned to his senses. There was no doubt. He was sure Fuji had done this before.

Fuji smiled at Tezuka when he got up. "Satisfied master?" he purred once more in Tezuka's ear. Tezuka, who was at lost of words, just nodded.

Fuji plunged forward and captured Tezuka's mouth and slipping his tongue in Tezuka's. Tezuka's eyes widened at the sudden attack, he could clearly taste the wasabi and his own essence in Fuji's tongue.

Fuji pulled away and grinned widely. "Just wanted you to know you taste really good" He said and went to the bathroom to shower.

Tezuka felt himself collapse on his bed.

That Fuji was playing another game with him. And it was clear he won tonight. Tezuka sighed. Game or no game Fuji was fantastic. His tongue was so graceful and delicate. Tezuka shrugged his head. He never knew a simple bet could be so interesting. He grinned to himself, tomorrow was another day where he could have /Fuji like he had him today.

Tomorrow he was gonna play Fuji's game as well. He smirked as he thought of things he could make Fuji do.

Fuji let his head rest on the cool tiles. His heart was beating frantically. He had absolutely no idea what went into him to do that. Luckily Tezuka didn't notice how nervous he was. He might have acted like it didn't bother him but in reality he was really astound of what he did.

Not that he didn't like it though, he enjoyed it a lot and that made it all more so confusing.

Fuji slowly placed a finger to brush his lips, Tezuka's lips were soft and sweet, totally the opposite from the frowning ones.

Fuji shook his head violently. NO!! He was not falling for the captain! Why should he? Ok, the kiss was good and all but that was a low reason to jump into conclusions and saying he fell for Tezuka.

Fuji let the warm water touched his skin. That's right, maybe he was just sexually frustrated. Yes, that's right! That has to be it.

He was just human and all teenagers go to this phase right? Fuji smiled to himself. It wasn't as if he was falling for Tezuka. And the reason behind his excitement with Tezuka was because of normal teenage hormones, nothing more.

Fuji closed the shower tabs and got out as he slowly dried himself with the towel, he put on his pajamas and went out. To his surprise he found Tezuka already asleep at his own bed. Fuji smiled to himself, Tezuka looked more human when he was asleep. He went to him and slowly took off Tezuka's glasses. He felt his heart beast fast again.

Tezuka looked REALLY good without glasses. Fuji stopped. Wait, did he really just think that Tezuka looked good? Fuji shrugged, well that wasn't something new, everybody knows he looks good.

Fuji was just about to leave when Tezuka had pulled him to him. Fuji blushed as he fell on top of Tezuka. "Uh.., Tezuka…" Fuji started but Tezuka snuggled closer to him.

"Tezuka you big oaf! Let go of me!" he said as he struggled from Tezuka's embrace. He then sighed knowing that the captain was fast asleep and was very strong. He just gave up and let his head rest on Tezuka's chest.

Fuji couldn't help the smile that escaped his lips, Tezuka felt so warm and he was starting to like their position.


	3. the device

Hey

Hey!! Thanks for all the reviews..!

soooo sorry it took me so long to write again! i was confined in the hospital for 5 days!! i;m so glad i finally got out! hospital is like hell. it really scared the hell out of me..!! hehehe..., well anyways.., i got a lot of ideas for this chapter.., hope you enjoy this fic as well..!!

I really enjoy writing this fic because you guys enjoy it as much as I do!

There's a part here where Tezuka used a very interesting little device evil grin

Tinjhi: Poor Fuji, but he likes it..,

Fuji: I do not!

Tezuka: You do! You even be……..

Tinjhi10: ……………………………………………………………………… --

On with the fic!

Ps: I own nothing!!

CHAPTER III

Tezuka woke up with a smile on his lips, which was rare, He took his glasses from the side table, he couldn't remember putting them there though. He also didn't know why but that was his best sleep ever. Then he felt hot breath on his neck and realized that Fuji was sleeping next to him.

He felt a smile on his lips, so that was why he slept so well. Tezuka remained lying to avoid waking up Fuji. He let his fingers play with the locks of Fuji's hair, it was soft and smelled so much like lemon citrus. Tezuka really loved lemon citrus.

He was just about to place his lips on Fuji's when someone slammed the door open.

"FU-JI-KO!!" Eiji yelled happily as he entered the room with a big smile. But his smile fell when he saw them. "Nya, what are you doing so early in the morning?" He asked.

Tezuka had pushed Fuji away from him in panic of being discovered and Fuji fell from the bed. The impact made him awake as he caressed his aching body. He glared at Tezuka.

"What the hell was that for?" He half yelled. Tezuka glanced at Fuji.

'So Fuji wasn't a morning person'

"Really, you two are goofing so early in the morning" Eiji said as he left the room bouncing happily.

Fuji glared at Tezuka. "What was that for? You were the one who pulled me last night and now you push me away" Fuji said. "Sorry" Tezuka said apologetically.

Fuji stood up and stretched for a bit. He hated waking up so early. Especially when he slept really good.

Tezuka went to the bathroom to shower while Fuji waited for him outside, he wondered what activity Tezuka had planned for them today.

He shook his head. Why the hell was he thinking of such things early in the morning? Really, he expected more self control from himself but Tezuka made it hard for him.

When Tezuka finished he came out wearing only a towel wrapped around his body. Fuji felt his throat dry. Why was Tezuka looking so damn hot in the morning?

Tezuka felt as Fuji's eyes roamed on his body, a small smile escaped his lips. He was glad Fuji found him attractive. Tezuka sat on his bed causing the loose towel to shift a bit exposing tight muscled legs. Fuji licked his lips as he saw the movement and mentally slapped himself for acting that way.

Tezuka wanted to laugh as he saw Fuji's expression. It was priceless! He decided to play with Fuji a little bit more.

Fuji watched as Tezuka slumped back in bad and closed his eyes. He almost wanted to jump on his captain. Then he saw Tezuka scratch on his thigh, it was near his manhood. Really near.

SHIT!! Fuji felt himself harden at the instance and rushed inside the bathroom. Once closed he saw his reflection on the mirror, his face was all flushed. He brushed his hair softly. That Tezuka was really getting in his nerves.

Tezuka laughed at Fuji's reaction. He never knew Fuji could lose his cool in front of him and he enjoyed it.

Fuji tried to ignore his hard member as he turned on the shower and having a cold bath in the early morning hoping to get rid of the warm sensation that flowed within him. This was bad, Tezuka was having him under control!

When he got out of the bathroom he was already dressed as well was Tezuka. They both went to the lobby to join the others.

* * *

The morning started out with normal warm ups and stretching, they were currently having a break when Tezuka had summoned for Fuji again. Tezuka had said that there was something he had to discuss with Fuji and excused themselves from Oishi.

Fuji was slammed to the door rather painfully but instead of feeling pain he felt himself getting aroused with Tezuka's aggressiveness. They were on the back of the camp, a place Tezuka found where no one would disturb them. Tezuka captured Fuji's lips rather hungrily and Fuji moaned inside his mouth as he pulled Tezuka closer to him to deepen their kiss. It was a lot different from their first kiss because back then he pushed Tezuka away, now he was pulling him.

Fuji's tongue seeked entrance in Tezuka's mouth which was soon granted as tongues battled inside, their heads shifting from left to right. They were like secret lovers who hadn't seen each other for a long time as they gave everything to the kiss.

But they broke the kiss when they remembered how to breathe.

"Take your shorts off" Tezuka orders to Fuji. Fuji stared at him shock. "Now?" he asked surprise, they were in the middle of training after all. It was so unlike Tezuka to cancel training. Then again this was his satisfaction after all.

Fuji shrugged as he pulled his shorts off. Revealing once again his very proud manhood.

Fuji tensed up when he felt Tezuka's hand stroke his member and he bit back a moan. He didn't want to make noises where someone might walk into them. Tezuka sat as he took Fuji's member into his mouth. Fuji placed a hand on his mouth to avoid moaning loudly. This was the first time he ever experienced this. He found it hard to shut up as Tezuka stroked him rather fast while his tongue played with the tip of his cock.

Fuji found himself arching back to the door as shook his head from left to right. Was this what Tezuka was feeling when he played with him last night?

Tezuka grinned to himself as he watched Fuji getting so aroused and almost exploding from the looks on his face. He felt himself harden as well when Fuji tried his best to bite back his moans with no avail.

"AAhh…" Fuji moaned out loud. Tezuka felt himself get harder and harder with every stroke he did to Fuji.

"I suggest you two find a better place than this, Ore Sama cannot believe you picked such an easy spot"

Both of them turned only to find the diva himself who eyed them in amusement. Fuji blushed harder as he realized someone saw them but to his surprise Tezuka wasn't the least affected with Atobes presence.

"How long have you been here?" Tezuka growled at him. "Ore Sama had been here for a while, he was highly amused to see this in front of him" He said amused.

"Get loss Atobe" Tezuka said annoyed by his disturbance. "Oh, don't bother me, just pretend Ore sama is not here like you did a while ago" Atobe said. Fuji couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Atobe really going to stay there to watch them? Surely Tezuka wouldn't allow that.

Tezuka glared at Atobe. "Fine" He muttered as he grasped Fuji's member again. Fuji couldn't believe Tezuka had agreed. What on earth was happening?!

He would have pushed Tezuka away if only he didn't need to come. His breathing was harsh as Tezuka let his thumb play at the tip of his cock. Fuji once again placed his hands over his mouth to cover loud moans but it was hard as he groaned and gasp at Tezuka's every touch.

Atobe eyed them amused. He himself was getting hard watching Fuji control his moans. The scene before looked so sexy and he would have gladly joined in if Tezuka would allow it which was impossible as Tezuka was a very jealous type. He wondered how Tezuka managed to get the beautiful tensai around his fingers.

Soon Fuji felt himself near to his orgasm as Tezuka's stoke became jerky and soon he came, panting heavily and spilling his seeds all over Tezuka's hands and mouth.

Fuji came back to his senses when Atobe suddenly clapped. He felt himself go red as he pulled his shorts up and excused himself from the two captains.

"Really Atobe, why did you have to disturb us" Tezuka asked in annoyance. "Don't be like that Tez-chan" Atobe said playfully. "Don't call me that, it freaks me out!" Tezuka snapped, Atobe just laughed at him.

"I see you have him under your control, so that was why you asked for the pretty little maid outfit" Atobe said. Tezuka just listened to him. "Where the hell did you get the outfit anyway? And why do you have one?" Tezuka asked.

Atobe just laughed. "It's a secret Tez-chan" He replied. "Whatever, I'll be going back now" Tezuka said as he started to leave but Atobe stopped him.

"Ore sama has some interesting toys that could be useful to you" Atobe said grinning. Tezuka stopped from walking away causing Atobe to laugh harder he was having so much fun.

"Are you sure about this?!" Tezuka asked Atobe aghast as he stared at the items in front of him. "Oh, Ore Sama is very sure, he already tried each of it" Atobe said. Tezuka eyed him doubtfully. Atobe handed given him the 'toys' which consisted of a whip, feathers, a quite large vibrator and a very interesting little device that somewhat looked like a tampon.

"What the hell is this?" Tezuka asked as he showed Atobe the little device. Atobe grinned at him "That, Tez-chan is the most interesting little device ever" He said. "What does it do?" Tezuka asked. "That is somewhat like a vibrator but far more interesting as you can place it deeper into the hole. You are also in control whenever you want to activate this" Atobe said handing him a small remote control. "So you mean I it starts to vibrate if I pushed the buttons from this remote?" Tezuka asked and Atobe just nodded. "Yes, you can also notch it up a bit if you like it harder and deeper" Atobe said.

Tezuka nodded as he gathered the 'toys' and placed it inside his bag as he left Atobe's room.

Fuji avoided Atobe for the rest of the day, he couldn't even look into his eyes. He was so ashamed of what happened earlier and he felt sick that someone was watching them like that. He enjoyed what Tezuka did but the mere fact of someone watching them in their intimate moments was just not right.

All throughout dinner he spent his time with his childhood friend Saeki and his brother Yuuta, occasionally he also hanged out with his best friend Eiji but Eiji would also be busy off with Oishi, who knows what they were doing.

"Saeki, have you ever had sex?" Fuji whispered to his friend who was now blushing hard at what Fuji said. "W-What?! Why are you asking?" Saeki stammered. Fuji just smiled at his friend. It was always fun to bring Saeki out of his cool.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know what makes a person want to have sex" Fuji said grinning. Saeki coughed. Why was Fuji asking about this all of the sudden?

"Why? Do you want to?" Saeki asked. Fuji stared quietly for a moment then grinned "YAH" he replied. His answer almost knocked Saeki off his seat thinking it was him who Fuji wanted to have sex with.

"Saeki! Are you alright?" Fuji asked. Saeki just nodded. He was about to say something when Fuji's cell phone rang. Tezuka had sent him a message telling him to go to their room now. Fuji sighed as he excused himself from Saeki and headed to their room. It seemed that the captain wasn't satisfied enough with their little meeting that morning.

Fuji entered their room, he was a bit nervous and excited at the same time. Again for almost the 20th time he cursed himself for feeling that way.

"Yes master?" he asked sweetly with a hint of playfulness.

"I… have some interesting things here that could make our little sessions a little bit more interesting" Tezuka said as he once again motioned fir Fuji to go to him.

Fuji neared him and his eyes widened as he saw a vibrator on the bed. Did Tezuka really wanted him to have that shove up in his ass? Eeeewww… that was just so…

WRONG!

"No way!" Fuji said as he eyed the vibrator.

"Oh? And why not? You are to follow my demands" Tezuka said. "Where the hell are you getting these stuffs?" Fuji asked bewildered. "That's not really important right now" Tezuka said.

Fuji cursed whoever was responsible for giving Tezuka such abnormal toys.

"C'mon Fuji, you wouldn't back out from the bet that YOU started right?" Tezuka asked grinning. Fuji sighed in defeat. Sometimes it really didn't pay to be sadist.

"Lay on your stomach Fuji" Tezuka said seductively so that all hair on Fuji's neck stood up. Fuji did as told and lay on the bed as Tezuka pulled down his pants. He put enough lube on the toy and also to Fujis entrance. Fuji had somewhat known it would be painful but he didn't expect it to be that painful.

What was Tezuka thinking anyway? Shoving up an 8 inches vibrator was no joke! It was painful. He hissed as Tezuka slowly pushed the length on Fuji's hole. He was trying his best to make it less painful for Fuji.

As soon as the head was no more seen Tezuka smiled triumphantly.

"Tezuka, it feels really weird" Fuji said. "Don't worry, you'll like it soon" Tezuka whispered in his ear as he turned it on. Fuji gasped at the sudden sensation as he gripped tightly on the sheets.

"Try to relax, the pain will be gone soon" Tezuka said trying to soothe Fuji down. Fuji glared at him "Oh yeah, then let me see you try this!" Fuji said annoyed. It was starting to feel good though.

Tezuka smiled when he noticed that Fuji was getting hard. He sat on the bed as he watched Fuji amused. Fuji twist and turned from his position as the sensation was overflowing him. Fuji moaned when he got use to the vibrator and damn he had to admit it felt really good.

Fuji stared at Tezuka, somehow the mere fact That Tezuka was watching him right now made him more hard.

"Tezuka, I can't hold any longer, let me touch myself" Fuji said. Tezuka grinned at him "Beg for it" Tezuka said. Fuji glared at him annoyance, why was Tezuka so sadistic?

"Please master…" he rather moaned out as he was so hot and his aching flesh wasn't actually helping him in this situation. He would explode if he didn't get to touch himself. Hell he would be acting as the biggest whore in front of Tezuka but he didn't care at the moment, he just really needed relief.

"Suit yourself" Tezuka said eyeing him with complete interest, thinking of what the tensai might do to satisfy his lust.

Fuji sighed in relief as he grasped his member in his hands. This was embarrassing. It was like giving free porn to Tezuka.

'Tezuka you lucky bastard, you will be the first one to see me and have me like this' Fuji though as he began to stroke his member gasping and moaning at his very touch.

The vibrator as well as his own hands jerking off with his cock was enough to make Fuji explode with lust, but the look on Tezuka's face made him come almost at the instant. Almost. "Tezuka , help me" he purred as he stopped touching himself.

Tezuka stared at him in surprise but he went to Fuji. "What do you want me to do Fuji?" He asked huskily. "Please… touch me… make me come…" Fuji moaned as he pulled Tezuka to him. Tezuka groaned at Fuji's words.

"How?" Tezuka asked "Touch me, kiss me… anything…. I just…" Fuji moaned not controlling his sensations anymore. Tezuka captured Fuji's lips into a ravishing kiss while he grabbed Fuji's wrist and made Fuji touch his own member once again as he helped Fuji stroke himself. Tezuka felt that Fuji was near his orgasms when the stroke became jerkier and Fuji bucked his hips forward. He saw stars when he came and collapsed at Tezuka, his breathing heavy.

Tezuka took out the vibrator from Fuji's ass. It was really stupid but he felt really jealous toward the damned thing. It got inside Fuji before his own cock could go in.

Fuji was exhausted from the little show that he immediately fell asleep on Tezuka's bed. A small smile crept on his lips. Who ever thought he liked it a lot. Not the vibrator but Rather Tezuka himself. Fuji never thought he'd fell for the block of ice. He smiled to himself. Maybe he was destined to melt the ice.

Tinjhi10: very naughty Fuji.. hehehe...

Fuji: blush

Tezuka: I told you he likes it.. especially when i you...

Tinjhi:...

Tinjhi: i'm sorry guys, it seems they have some unfinished business to do.., hehehe

please review!


	4. got you!

Hey! I'm back again..!

Thanks to all the reviews!

For this chapter, I actually got the idea from a really good source, actually I got it from one of my friends.

Anyways.., enough talk

On with the fic.. hehehehehe…..

Enjoy!

CHAPTER IV

The first thing that was on Fuji's mind was why he fell for the ice king. Why him of all people? Fuji grimaced to himself. He somewhat like the real Tezuka, the side of Tezuka that only he knew about. The same Tezuka who was dominant but at the same time submissive as well.

Fuji laughed. He was starting to go crazy. Who in their right mind would fall for someone who treated them like sex slaves? Well, Tezuka was an exception though because he was always gentle with him except for last night's events. Still he enjoyed it.

Fuji was just about to leave their room when Tezuka stopped him.

"Fuji, I still have something far more interesting than the one I had last night" Tezuka smirked. Fuji eyed him suspiciously as he went to Tezuka.

He blinked as he saw what was on Tezuka's hand. It was a little device with a string attached to it which was also attached to something that looked like a ring made out of leather with a small round object on top of it.

"What is that?" Fuji asked. "Good question, this, Fuji is an interesting little device that is designed to hit the male pleasure center" Tezuka explained.

"Now, I want you to drop your shorts and turn facing the wall" Tezuka ordered Fuji just obeyed him. He watched silently as his captain twisted the silver body to unscrew and open it, adjusted something inside, and then rescrewed the body together tightly.

"Do you know what this is?" Tezuka asked. Fuji shook his head no. "This is called the 'two strap bullet' it's somewhat like a vibrator, only difference, this is smaller and trickier than the usual ones. This is not a string but actually an antenna. Brace yourself against the wall, I have to help you with this again" Tezuka said.

Fuji would have protested at first but the though of Tezuka touching him in an intimate way made all protest go away. Fuji shivered when Tezuka came up behind him. He let out a small gasp as he felt the cold tiny metal enter his hole, but it was soon replaced with warm fingers.

Tezuka gently but quickly pressed the silver bullet into Fuji's rectum gently pressing it up inside as high as he felt it go without too much pressure.

Fuji shuddered and bit back a moan just from the thought of such intimacy.

When Tezuka's finger glided into the hot tight space, he almost lost his control, he really wanted to replace his fingers with his cock but he knew he couldn't. after finishing, he pulled his fingers out.

Next, he slide the leather ring on Fuji's cock and the small round object which looked liked a tiny ball was placed on the tip of it. Fuji let out a sudden gasp as Tezuka had finished with it.

"You may dress now Fuji" He mumbled, Fuji pulled his underwear and shorts up.

"Allow me to explain further, I had to assist you because you would not be able to place it deep enough on your own." He glanced at his watch. "Within a couple of minutes you will feel its effects wherein this device will continuously hit the male pleasure center.

"This, however" Tezuka pointed at the ring on Fuji's cock, "will prevent you to cum, although this one" Tezuka then pointed at the tiny ball placed on the tip "will also react with the antenna, so when the bullet activates this will also vibrate"

Fuji just stared at him. That was the longest speech he heard from Tezuka.

"The antenna operates the device with this" He pulled out a very small remote from his pocket. "They are tuned to each other, the remote will communicate with it up to a distance of 25 feet. Here are the rules to this game. You are not allowed to touch yourself until I say so. Is that clear?" He waited for Fuji to answer knowing that the tensai will be true to his words. Fuji nodded in agreement.

"Since the distance of the operation is only 25 feet, which is a fairly small distance, you will feel a sudden pleasure inside. That would mean I must be pretty close to you in order to effect the change and I will see if you decide to take matters on your own hand"

Fuji now understood why Tezuka had put it on him so early in the morning, he couldn't possibly do it in during practice.

Fuji went out of their room as he headed to meet with his friend Eiji since they both planned on hanging out that day.

"Gomen Fujiko, I can't accompany you today" Eiji said apologetically at his friend. "What's wrong?" Fuji asked. "Nya, Oishi got sick and I want to keep him company" Eiji replied. Fuji just smiled at his friend as he headed to the lobby. He could still go with his friends from other team.

"Saeki!" Fuji said. The vice captain of Rokkaku turned to face the smiling man.

"Ah, Fuji" he said. Fuji went up to him. "Mind to keep me company?" Fuji asked. Saeki felt himself blush and nodded.

The two of them spent the morning together chatting about their childhood. Both of them engaged on the conversation.

Tezuka looked around searching for Fuji, the 45 minutes should be over by now and he wanted to see what that infernal device can do. He smiled to himself when he finally found Fuji.

He snuck up behind a tree and took out the small remote as he turned it on getting signals from the device that was deep inside Fuji. He then pressed a level and waited for Fuji's reaction.

Fuji was so into his chat with Saeki when the oddest sensation happened. He felt himself almost jump from where he was sitting. He felt himself stiffen as the sensation started to make him hard.

Damn! What the hell did Tezuka put inside him? He began to fidget and shift from where he was.

"Fuji, are you alright?" Saeki asked worriedly as he saw his friend become slightly flush. Fuji just nodded. "Are you sure? Saeki asked. "Yes…" Fuji breathed or rather moaned out accidentally. But Saeki got the wrong idea and thought that Fuji was seducing him.

Saeki looked around, it matched perfectly! Why Fuji asked him to spend the day with him alone, why they were having conversations in an isolated place and why Fuji was now being hot and hard. So Fuji did like him too.

Fuji felt himself lose control as he look around to search for Tezuka, he was sure that the captain was around somewhere playing with him, finally he caught sight of his hair.

"Uh.., Saeki, wait a minute ok, I'm just going to get something ok?" Fuji said. Saeki just blushed thinking that maybe Fuji wanted to take a toy to play with him, he smiled at Fuji and nodded, the faster the better.

Fuji walked as fast as he could but it was pretty hard since a certain little device was inserted inside him and the thing that was strapped on his cock wasn't helping either.

"Tezuka, you bastard!" He panted out as he finally approached Tezuka. The captain of Seigaku just grinned at him, satisfied at Fuji's reaction, and to think the device could take up another notch. He definitely has to see how Fuji would cope with that and he wondered if Fuji will come while talking to his innocent little friend.

"Fuji" He said wistfully as the tensai tried his best to stand up properly. "Tezuka, take this thing off me!" Fuji demanded. Tezuka just laughed. "But Fuji, the game is just beginning" Tezuka replied as he gave Fuji a chaste kiss. Fuji moaned inside his lips and earned another satisfied smirk from his captain.

"Please Tezuka, its driving me nuts!" Fuji said pleading as he bit back yet another moan. "No Fuji, our deal is that I will only take it off if you reach completion or if I say so" Tezuka said.

"Then make me come" Fuji pleaded not longer having control of his body. He wanted so much to come and he wanted to come for Tezuka.

"No" Tezuka said plainly. He didn't want to touch Fuji. Not yet. Fuji's eyes widened, he couldn't believe Tezuka rejected him.

"Please Tezuka, touch me" he moaned out as the device was really starting to drive him mad with desire of reaching his climax. Those words nearly made Tezuka grab him right there and fuck him senseless. No! He had to save that for the best. And Fuji wouldn't be ready for that kind of intercourse yet.

Tezuka wouldn't say he was proud, but he felt that his member was way too large for Fuji's hole. If they had sex now it might be pretty painful.

Fuji felt as the tears swam around his eyelids but he bit it back as he tried his best to stand straight. He glared at Tezuka dangerously. He cursed him inside for doing this to him. What the hell was Tezuka thinking? Why was he torturing him so much?

"Fine! Do what you want! I'll go fuck around with whoever I see!" Fuji said in frustration as he left Tezuka. The captain stood there dumbfounded, why was Fuji so angry with him? Had he gone too far?

Fuji stomped angrily cursing Tezuka with every word he knew, his thoughts were disturbed when he remembered Seki was still waiting for him.

He walked back but it was pretty difficult considering that the stupid infernal device was still driving him mad with pleasure.

Saeki watched as his friend approached him and he was sure Fuji had the glazy look on his eyes and his face was all flush. He could also see the bulge that formed on Fuji's shorts. Saeki licked his lips as he watched the beautiful tensai approach him. Maybe Fuji was hitting on him. That was too good to be true.

Fuji sat next to Saeki, his breathing was heavy and he tried his best to control himself. The fact that he couldn't jerk off because of Tezuka's order made him more frustrated.

"Fuji are you ok?" Saeki asked, instead of saying a simple yes Fuji moaned it out causing a cold shiver run down in Saeki's spine. That was the signal for him that Fuji really wanted him.

Fuji stared wide eye as Saeki captured his lips, he was about to push him away but Saeki had reached for the back of his head and pulled him to a more deeper kiss.

Fuji felt terrified. He didn't know what to do and he couldn't speak. He was cursing himself mentally for being so shocked and not able to move or even utter a word of defiance.

He gasped as Saeki reached inside his shirt and began to play with one nipple, although his mind protested his body was once again betraying him.

Partly because the damn infernal device was making him so hard and he needed to come, and right now it looks as if Saeki would help him get rid of the pain. And the other reason was he was so angry at Tezuka because he had made a fool out of him.

Tezuka walked around and searched for Fuji, he was worried with the tensai's behavior a while ago. Maybe he had gone too far so he wanted to apologize to Fuji. Tezuka stopped when he heard a moan, he turned and to his horror he saw Saeki kissing his Fuji. Tezuka felt himself boil with anger.

How dare that guy have Fuji?! Fuji was his. Only his. Then he remembered Fuji's threat earlier about fucking whoever he met on the way. Tezuka shook his head in horror. If he only knew Fuji meant it he would have gladly done it for him.

Tezuka stomped angrily towards the couple. "Let go of him!" Tezuka growled angrily and as soon as Saeki had seen him he abruptly let go of Fuji. Saeki felt all his hair stand up in fear as he saw the look on Tezuka's face.

"Let's go Fuji!" He commanded as he pulled Fuji away from Saeki, for a moment Fuji couldn't quite think clearly of what was happening. Why was Tezuka dragging him away? Was he jealous of Saeki? Why would he? Tezuka did just reject him a couple of minutes ago right?

Finally they reached up a small cabin as Tezuka harshly pushed Fuji to the wall. Fuji winced in pain but Tezuka didn't care.

"What the hell were you doing Fuji?" He shouted angrily. Fuji winced at the harshness in his voice. It was rare to see Tezuka this angry. But Fuji wouldn't be intimidated so easily as he too was really angry with the captain.

"What do you think? I was just doing what I told you" Fuji shot back angrily. Tezuka shook him almost violently "Don't think I'll allow that so easily Fuji!" Tezuka glared dangerously. Fuji felt the tears now slowly giving in. He glared at Tezuka angrily.

"What the hell do you want me to do?!" Fuji shouted angrily through tears. He was so mad, really mad. Tezuka stopped his tirade as he saw the tears fall from Fuji's eyes. "What the hell do you want from me?! I begged you earlier to take me but you rejected me. Tell me Tezuka, what do you think I'm feeling right now?" Fuji asked angrily.

Tezuka stared at Fuji bewildered, so Fuji thought he rejected him. He felt a small smile crept in his lips. So it means Fuji also wanted him or else he wouldn't be this distraught.

Tezuka went near to Fuji but Fuji stopped him. "Don't come near me! Don't think you can use me again for your stupid tricks!" Fuji backed but Tezuka had him already pinned to the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? Had I known you also wanted me I could have taken you the first time I had you" Tezuka purred in his ear. Fuji pushed him away. "Stop messing with me Tezuka, I don't need your pity!" Fuji snapped glaring at Tezuka angrily.

"Oh, I guarantee you this is no pity, I love you Fuji Syusuke, ever since I laid eyes on you I desired you more than any thing else" Tezuka said. Fuji felt his eyes widened. He couldn't believe that the ice king just confessed to him.

Before he could speak Tezuka had already captured his lips. Fuji parted his lips and allowed Tezuka's tongue to enter him. Tezuka kissed the tensai hungrily tasting the sweet and almost spicy taste of his mouth. Fuji moaned inside the kiss. Never in his life had a kiss felt this good.

Fuji pulled away from Tezuka, he was panting heavily and Tezuka stared at him in confusion. "Get this infernal device off me Kunimitsu, I want you inside not this" Fuji half moaned as he unbuttoned his pants.

Tezuka felt his pants get tighter at the sight of Fuji undressing himself in front of him. Once Fuji got rid of his pants and underwear he placed his hands on Tezuka's wrist guiding him to the entrance of his hole.

Tezuka felt his body limp at Fuji's action. It was almost too much to take, far better than any of his fantasies.

Fuji faced the wall as Tezuka kneeled in front of his ass. He gulped as he reached for the hole.

Tezuka slowly and slightly shaking inserted a single uncoated digit inside the tensai causing him to hiss slightly in pain. Tezuka felt himself getting so hard but he had to control himself. Once he got the device out Fuji sighed in relief.

Next, he carefully slipped the ring off from Fuji's cock.

It was just then when Tezuka noticed the proud and totally erect member between Fuji's legs when the tensai turned to face him. He licked his lips once more as he stared at the engorged cock. Slowly he grabbed he began to lick the tip of the weeping erection.

Fuji moaned as he felt Tezuka's tongue tease the tip of his member. He had to control himself. He didn't want to come just yet. Fuji suddenly gasped loudly as he felt his cock being sucked and he glanced at Tezuka's form. Since when did the ice prince learn this?

Tezuka smirked to himself as he saw Fuji's reaction. Who knew the tensai was so fun to tease? He began to stroke slowly causing Fuji to arch his back on the wall as he gave out a pleasurable moan.

Fuji felt himself almost come so he pushed Tezuka away, he wanted to come later. "You're no fair Kunimitsu" he purred as Tezuka stared at him in confusion. Fuji grinned as he took off his last stitch of clothing which was his shirt. Tezuka stared at the beautiful body in front of him. He was the luckiest guy on earth to have this beautiful body submit himself to him.

Fuji pulled Tezuka to him as he carelessly pulled off Tezuka's shirt. He grinned once more as he teases on one nipple. Tezuka bit back a gasp. He never knew that felt so… amazing.

Seeing the pleasure on Tezuka's features, Fuji continued on tormenting the abused nipple while his thumb played with the abandoned one. Tezuka groaned at every touch, Fuji let a throaty chuckle as he played further with Tezuka's hard nub using his tongue skillfully.

While Fuji continued to play with Tezuka's nipples his other hand slowly snaked around Tezuka's thighs. He slowly let his mouth ran down to Tezuka's abdomen and traveled lower. Tezuka breathed heavily as he watched Fuji unzipped his pants using his teeth. He felt his breath hitch.

"Buchou, why so stiff?" Fuji joked as he slowly pulled Tezuka's pants off.

Tezuka gasped quite loud when he felt Fuji's tongue on the tip of his engorged cock.

'When the hell did Fuji took off his underwear?!'

Fuji eyed Tezuka playfully knowing full well that he had him eating in the palm of his hands.

Tezuka let his hands travel around Fuji's soft hair while he desperately tried to subside his moans. Fuji started to give little slight, playful strokes but enough to drive his buchou mad with lust. "Fuji…" Tezuka moaned out loud.

Fuji ginned at him as he took the as much flesh as he could into his mouth

"Oh God!!"

Fuji grinned triumphantly. He really loved to drive the buchou out of his mind.

Tezuka felt his eyes glazed with so much pleasure, Fuji's mouth was just so enticing it made him want to come. But not yet, he wanted to stay a little bit longer.

Tezuka slowly pushed Fuji away. "Syusuke" He growled as he kissed him on the lips. Fuji returned it happily. At the same time Tezuka had once again pushed him to the wall. He trailed kisses on Fuji's back then he sucked on Fuji's neck knowing full well it will leave a love mark. He slowly bend Fuji, and Fuji braced himself knowing what Tezuka had in mind.

Tezuka once again trailed kisses on Fuji's spine as he went lower, he lubed three fingers as he carefully inserted one digit.

Fuji moaned loudly as he felt the slick finger enter him. Soon another digit was inserted and Fuji arched his back s panted heavily while Tezuka's hands were making a scissoring motion inside him,

"Aaaaaahhhhh…." He moaned as Tezuka finally inserted his third digit.

Fuji felt his whole body throb, he wanted Tezuka, no, he NEEDED Tezuka to take him now, "Mitsu…" He muttered as he looked at Tezuka from his Shoulder. Tezuka understood that Fuji was now ready.

He pulled out his fingers and licked it as he stared at Fuji's hole, was his cock really going to fit there? He place both his hands on each side of Fuji's thigh as he slowly entered him Fuji cried out both in pain and pleasure, for a moment Tezuka wanted to pull away afraid that he had hurt Fuji too much but Fuji had smiled at him as if he was saying that he's all right.

Tezuka nodded, once he was fully inside he began to thrust, at first slowly so Fuji could get use to their pace, Fuji bit his lower lip in pleasure as Tezuka gave him slow thrust, when he got use he urged Tezuka to go faster.

"Faster…, faster" He moaned out and Tezuka obeyed as their pace began to increase with each thrust.

"Aahh. Good God, you're great!" Fuji moaned as Tezuka thrust harder. "Syusuke…!" Tezuka moaned as well as he felt Fuji's muscle tightening around his cock as he thrust harder.

"Deeper…" Fuji gasped as felt himself nearing his climax, Tezuka's other hand snaked around Fuji's leaking member and grasp it as he stroked at the same time. Fuji cried out louder at the sudden contact. Tezuka's stroke became jerkier as he too was about to come.

Fuji saw stars when Tezuka had hit his special spot as he cried out loud and came hard in Tezuka's hands. Tezuka gave two more thrust as he too came inside Fuji.

Both of them panted heavily as they let themselves slide to the floor. Tezuka pulled away from Fuji as he took what strength was left of him.

"That was…" Tezuka panted but wasn't able to continue as Fuji had kissed him.

"Had I known you would be this good I would have made the bet a long time ago" Fuji whispered huskily as he smiled at his captain and leaned his head on his shoulder.

Tezuka smiled at his lover as he pecked his cheeks. "Had I known you wanted me as well I would have taken you already before the bet" Tezuka replied. Fuji laughed as he snuggled closer to Tezuka enjoying his warm presence.

END

Well guys, this is the end of the story. Hope you enjoyed reading it!

Would you like me to write a sequel to it?

If yes, you could give me ideas for the next plot if you like, it will be very much appreciated!

Pls. review! Thanks!!!!!


End file.
